onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ashura Doji
|affiliation = Mt. Atama Thieves; Kozuki Family ; Nine Red Scabbards |occupation = Bandit; Retainer of the Kozuki Family; Samurai |residence = Mt. Atama, Kuri, Wano Country |alias = }} Ashura Doji is a retainer of the Kozuki Family and one of the Nine Red Scabbards until Oden's death 20 years ago. After Oden's death, he returned to being a criminal under the name Shutenmaru and became the leader of the Mt. Atama Thieves in Wano Country. However after seeing Yasuies’ death, he rejoined his team. Appearance Ashura Doji is a very large man with light puffy hair that is gathered into a topknot. He wears an open kimono with flowers on it that leaves his chest exposed. He has floral tattoos on his arms and upper chest. Personality Ashura Doji is a thief who is out to support himself and is callous towards everyone he steals from regardless of what position they are in. He has stolen both from Wano's shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, and from the most impoverished citizens through the exact same motive of self-service. He is also very aggressive and prideful, as shown when he attacked Jack and was utterly fearless about facing the Disaster. However, he would not recklessly fight someone as powerful as Kaido, though he was prepared to fight if he needs to. He appears to greatly respect strength, as he believes that Wano will decline if no one strong enough will come to lead it. He put aside his violent ways when Kozuki Oden defeated him in battle, and contributed to Oden's peacemaking efforts as a result of this earned respect. After Wano Country fell into ruin under the tyrannical Beasts Pirates and Kurozumi Orochi after Oden's death, Ashura became disillusioned and nihilistic with the country, believing that there is no hope nor salvation for Wano due to the lack of strong and noble individuals like Oden. Thus, Ashura disdained Luffy's heroism of feeding the citizens of Okobore Town and also refused to join the Kozuki Family in their campaign to overthrow Kaido and Orochi. Despite his callous and nihilism towards the citizens of Wano, Ashura does have some compassion as he secretly felt sympathy towards the citizens of Ebisu Town who have lost the ability to express sadness and anger from eating the SMILE fruits that Orochi manipulated them into eating. He was also distraught when Yasuie was executed. Ashura also seems to enjoy drinking alcohol. Relationships Kozuki Family After he was defeated by Oden, he admired the latter and served under him. Even after Oden's death, Ashura continued to refer to him as "Oden-sama", showing an undying respect and loyalty for the daimyo of Kuri. However, his loyalty does not extend to his family and he was bitter that they left Wano for twenty years. His lack of respect for the family is such that he refuses to address Oden's son with any honorifics, and Kikunojo expressed disappointment at his perceived disloyalty. The closest to any camaraderie Ashura expressed is that he spared them from his banditry. However, Kin'emon made clear that he will make Ashura their ally and had no qualms framing him for theft. Ashura got angry at Kin'emon after finding out about it, but he was still lenient enough to listen to Kin'emon's apology and pleas. After showing Kin’emon and Inurashi what happened to some of their allies, due to losing patience, he finally rejoined his team. Beasts Pirates Kaido saw some value in Ashura's strength and wanted him to join his crew. Ashura, on the other hand, had no intention of pledging loyalty towards the Beasts Pirates and he did not hesitate to attack Jack when confronted by him. However, Ashura is well aware of Kaido's strength and would avoid fighting him if possible. Despite his intimidation of Kaido, he is not above picking fights with his subordinates as seen in his confrontation with Jack and showed no fear of the man's reputation. Abilities and Powers As the leader of the Mt. Atama Thieves, he has complete authority over his men. According to Kin'emon, during his time as one of the Nine Red Scabbards, he was one of the most powerful members alongside Kawamatsu and Denjiro. Proving his skills at thievery, Ashura and his followers successfully raided Orochi's personal farm whilst not able to be stopped by anyone serving the shogun (be it samurai or Beasts Pirates), at the same time having remained successfully in hiding since. In combat terms, Ashura Doji is extremely powerful, once feared as the most dangerous out of all villains that frequented Kuri in its era of chaos, until he was defeated by Oden. In the present, his strength remains such that even Kaido, one of the Yonko, seeks to recruit him, and Kin'emon hails him as being worth the strength of 100 men. Holdem, a Beasts Pirates headliner, surmised that Monkey D. Luffy may be Ashura's subordinate going by his power. Most impressively yet, Ashura was able to fight on par with Jack, Kaido's right hand worth a 1,000,000,000 bounty, even dealing him a serious wound, and additionally matched up to Inuarashi, one of the two strongest members of the Mink Tribe. Though as strong he may be, Ashura is well aware that he cannot defeat Kaido, preferring to retreat when faced with him a second time. Physical Abilities Ashura can apply tremendous physical strength to his swordsmanship, able to clash with Jack, one of the Three Disasters of the Beast Pirates, and even gives the latter a massive wound across his chest. Despite his large build, Ashura is extremely fast, being capable of charging towards Jack in an instant. He also possesses a great amount of endurance, as he was seemingly unaffected when Jack cut him on the shoulder. Swordsmanship Ashura Doji is a master swordsman and one of the most powerful samurai in Wano. With one slash, he was able to give Jack a large cut across his chest and break one of his shotel blades. He then proceeded to fight evenly with Kaido's right-hand man in what spectators considered to be a high-level duel. History Past Over 20 years ago, Ashura Doji was the most dangerous criminal in the lawless region of Kuri. However, he was confronted by Kozuki Oden and defeated, causing him to become a follower of Oden and aid him in his efforts to bring peace to Kuri. Sometime after the Nine Red Scabbards were assembled, Yasuie caught them stealing money from him. Instead of punishing them, Yasuie allowed them to take the money and encouraged them to use it to become better people for the sake of Oden and Wano. 20 years ago, Oden was executed by Kaido and the new shogun Kurozumi Orochi. Ashura went back to being a criminal and adopted the alias Shutenmaru. At some point, he encountered Kaido. A few weeks before Monkey D. Luffy's arrival at Wano Country, Ashura and other thieves managed to steal food from the farm that Oden had established, which was now owned by Orochi. Wano Country Arc Ashura and his thieves came to Okobore Town, where they stole the fresh food that Luffy had given to the residents there. He was confronted by an old woman who believed that the samurai would return to protect them, but before he could attack her, he was confronted by Jack of the Beasts Pirates. Jack asked about the Straw Hat Pirates, saying Ashura had only been left alive because Kaido wanted him as his subordinate. Ashura refused this offer as he gave Jack a massive cut, and the two began fighting. Jack managed to wound Ashura, but he was unwavering. However, their duel was interrupted when Kaido came flying in to tell Jack to bring the Straw Hats to him. Ashura and his gang then began retreating to the forest. Kaido spotted him and asked him to become his subordinate. Ashura prepared for a fight, but Hawkins drew Kaido's attention to Oden Castle. The thief was then angry at Kaido for destroying the castle ruins. After Luffy attacked Kaido, Ashura told his men to retreat to the mountain before watching Luffy's futile attempt to defeat Kaido. After Kaido defeated Luffy, Ashura saw the unconscious Luffy knocking out some of the Yonko's subordinates with Haoshoku Haki and realized he had the same power as Oden. He then departed from Okobore Town. At Mt. Atama, Ashura clashed with Inuarashi, but the fight was interrupted by Kin'emon. Ashura stated that while he admired Oden, he never swore loyalty to his family. However, Kin'emon was determined to make Ashura an ally. Sometime later, Mt. Atama was set on fire by one of Holdem's subordinates. Enraged, Ashura decided to go to Bakura Town to retaliate. He and his gang later entered Bakura Town and witnessed Yasuie's execution on the broadcast. After the execution, he was the only one of the Nine Red Scabbards to hold his tears after Yasuie’s death, and thereafter asked Kin'emon and Inuarashi if they knew about the SMILE fruits. Outside Bakura Town, Ashura learned that Kin'emon framed him for theft. He got angry and knocked Kin'emon to the ground. Kin'emon and Inuarashi apologized and once again asked Ashura to join them. Ashura then told Kin'emon and Inuarashi to follow him, wanting to show them something. Major Battles *Ashura Doji vs. Kozuki Oden *Ashura vs. Kaido *Ashura vs. Jack *Ashura vs. Inuarashi Trivia *Like O-Tama, he speaks in a dialect that is unique to a specific region of Japan. This area is known as Kagoshima, one of the prefectures created during the Meiji Era as the country transitioned from the isolationism enforced by the Shogunate. *The names Shutenmaru and Ashura Doji are likely a reference to Shuten-dōji, a mythical oni leader from Japanese legends. *The middle kanji of his alias, , is the Japanese kanji for "Heaven". This same kanji is seen on the sake bottle he carries. References Site Navigation ca:Shutenmaru it:Shutenmaru es:Ashura Doji ru:Сютэнмару pl:Ashura Douji fr:Shutenmaru Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Nine Red Scabbards Category:Bandits Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters